


Big Time

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-May [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck has a spiritual insight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Time

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 122. 
> 
> [MMOM 2011 Day 2](http://mmom.livejournal.com/)
> 
> Original posted to LJ May 2, 2011
> 
> Prompt from [evila_elf](http://evila-elf.livejournal.com/): Glee-Puck/Artie. 
> 
> Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.

“Holy shit! What the…”

Puck could have sworn he was supposed to come over to Artie’s for rehearsal at 320PM, but maybe he’d gotten confused. One way or another, he’d shown up and let himself in at what was clearly the wrong time. Artie was sitting in his wheelchair, jerking off, a process that was taking two hands and a whole lot of lotion.

Jesus Christ, he was big! Why would God make a guy a cripple and then give him monster dick?

Maybe the lord wasn’t such a bad guy. And maybe Brittany wasn’t such an idiot after all.


End file.
